Undying Love
by MJangelsakura
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*This story takes place a 8 year after the series ended. It's summer vacation and Sakura is bored out of her witts, an unexpected meeting with an old friend brings romance,laughs and new discoveries into the Card Mistress's life..pls RR.
1. We meet again

A/N: Hello everyone!! This is my first CCS fanfic so please be nice… I am a big fan of the ExS pairings so decided to dedicate my fist CCS fanfic to them… So please read and tell me what you think of it… Suggestions and constructive criticisms are allowed. There may be slight OOC in some of the characters… oh! just one more thing if you have the time check out the polls om my profile...Thank you for your support!... (",)

Undying Love

Chapter 1:

It was a wonderful Saturday morning. A young woman of eighteen named Sakura Kinomoto had just finished her chores. But this girl was no ordinary person. This girl is no other than the Card Mistress the master of the Sakura card and currently the most powerful being on earth but despite her power, beauty, brains, and kindness she was pretty much your average teen.

As she was done with her chores and had nothing else to do she went to the living room, sat on the couch, turned on the T.V and started flipping the channels for something to watch.

"I'm soo bored, there's nothing to watch on T.V and I have nothing else to do and it's the start of summer vacation too". She said as she slumped down on her couch.

When suddenly the phone rang, Sakura jumped out of the couch and darted to the phone. When she reached the phone she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence Sakura speaking."

"Hi Sakura, are you doing anything today?" a familiar female voice said

"No Tomoyo, I'm not doing anything today."

"Great, then why don't we go to the mall?"

"That's a great idea; we'll meet in that cake shop near the entrance"

"You mean that new cake shop that just opened."

"Yeah, I hear they serve the most delicious cakes in town."

"Then what are we waiting for, meet at the cake shop in fifteen."

"Ok then, bye Tomoyo."

"Bye, Sakura"

"Sakura, who was that on the phone?"

Sakura turned to see a yellow stuffed animal descending from the stairs

"It was just Tomoyo."

"Oh, by the way Sakura where's your brother?"

"Well Touya is at work and dad is at the university and they won't be back till dinner time as usual."

"Are you going out Sakura?"

"Yup, I'm going to that cake shop at the mall with Tomoyo. You wanna come?"

"Yahoo, I'm gonna stuff my face with sweet today."

" Oh Kero, you never pass up a chance to stuff yourself with sweets." She said giggling

"Well I better get changed. We wouldn't want Tomoyo to wait for us for to long now do we."

Sakura then went up stairs with Kero, went into her room and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a light pink blouse and slipped on a pair of sandals she then turned to her mirror, took a brush and started combing her shoulder length auburn hair and tied it in to a half ponytail. Once she was done she took her purse and Kero jumped into it. She then went down stairs and walked out the front door. She then locked the door, called a taxi and then proceeded to the mall. When she got there she saw that Tomoyo was already there. She then entered the shop and greeted her best friend/cousin.

"Hi Tomoyo, sorry we're late. Hope you weren't waiting to long"

"You're not late your early and I just got here myself, so then Kero is with you."

"Yup, he never misses out on a chance to eat cake."

Kero then poked hi head out of Sakura's purse and greeted Tomoyo with a big smile and Tomoyo smiled back at him. Then the waiter came to take their order.

"Good morning monster, are you two ready to order." A familiar male voice said

When Sakura looked up to see who it was she wasn't surprised when she came face to face with her older brother Touya after all it seemed like everywhere she went he was just around the corner looking out for her.

"Hello onii-chan, I'll have a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of iced tea and a piece of strawberry shortcake to go." She said while smiling.

"I'll have a piece of blueberry cheesecake and a milkshake."

"So that'll be a piece of chocolate cake, a blueberry cheesecake, a strawberry shortcake to go, a glass of iced tea and a milkshake." He said as he wrote down their orders.

"By the way Sakura, is that yellow fur ball with you?"

"Yes he is. why'd you ask?"

"I was worried he might raid the refrigerator while your gone like last time." He said as he remembered the day when he and Sakura got home from school and the found that the kitchen was a complete mess like it had been hit by a tornado and when Touya open the refrigerator door he found Kero lying there rubbing his bloated belly and burping. It took the at least a couple of hours to clean up the mess he made. After that he gave Kero the most sever tongue lashing he ever gave in his entire life. And for his punishment he wasn't allowed to eat any sweets for a month.

"Don't worry about that I'll make sure that it won't happen again."

"Just don't let anyone see him alright."

"Touya, I'm not a child anymore. I have everything completely under control."

"Whatever, but your still my little monster."

And with that Touya left a pouting Sakura and a giggling Tomoyo to get their orders. A few moments of silence passed and then Tomoyo stared speaking.

"Sakura, have you gotten any letters from Li lately."

"No, I haven't. It's been a year since he last wrote back to me." she said looking out the window with a distant look in her eyes. A few moments passed and Tomoyo spoke again.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you. And I think you should really know about it."

"What's it about… Does it concern Syaoran?"

Tomoyo was about to speak when she heard a loud female voice saying.

"Here's your order Saku-chan and Tomoyo-san."

Both girls turn their heads at the same time to see who it was and it turned out to be none other than Nakuru A.K.A Ruby Moon.

"Nakuru is it really you. I thought you were in England!" Sakura said with both happiness and surprise in her voice.

"Yes it's me Saku-chan. Did I surprise you?" she said giggling.

"Yes you did. When did you arrive? How are you? Where are Eriol and Spinel? How are they? Are they here in town too? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? You know I missed you all so much."

"Woh! Saku-chan slow down. I just arrived there 3 days ago... I'm fine and so is the Master and Spinnel. And unfortunately the Master is not here yet but he is coming soon and I was going to come over to your house tomorrow to surprise you."

Ever since the Clow Cards had been turn into Sakura Cards and everything was now peaceful, Eriol, Sakura, Nakuru and Spinnel Sun have grown quite fond of each other although Syaoron disliked the thought. But alas their time together was short lived because Eriol had to go back to England and left without saying good-by.

"It's nice to see you again Nakuru."

"It's nice to see you too Tomoyo-san"

"NAKURU!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!! THESE ORBERS AREN'T GOING TO SERVE THEMSELVES YOU KNOW!"

"Opss.. I better get going before my boss gets a heart attack."

"See you later Nakuru" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

Tomoyo turned her head to look at Sakura with a serious face.

"Sakura, about Syaoran-."

"Is it about his marriage to Mei Fong?" she said calmly.

"How did you know?" Tomoyo said in shock.

"The last letter he sent me. He told me that the Li clans elders did not approve of our relationship and that he was to wed another one of his cousins. He tried his best to make them reconsider but they said I was an enemy of the clan for taking away the Clow Card from them and he said that he would rather die than marry her." She said as she took a sip from her glass.

"Then why is he still marrying Mei Fong?"

"Because I told him to. I told him that it would only end in disaster if we chose to pursue a relationship together and that we were not destined for each other. I did love him but the love I felt wasn't true love. Besides he has already found the one he is destined for and I'm sure he'll be happy."

"You must have been devastated when you heard the news."

"Surprisingly Tomoyo, I wasn't as devastated as I thought I would but it's been like 7 years since I last saw him and I was kinda getting tired of waiting for him. I cried but I quickly got over it."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine and it's not like he hates me for breaking up with him it was going to happen sooner or later since he's being forced to marry her and I know were still friends."

"Sakura, you know that when you have a problem you can always come to me for help." She said reaching out her and to hold Sakura's.

"I know Tomoyo; I can always count on you."

"Sakura, Lets finish our cakes and go on a shopping spree, my treat."

"That sound like a great idea"

After they finished their cakes they left the cake shop and went to almost every cloths store in the mall.

"Tomoyo is this really necessary."

Sakura was in a very revealing pink bikini which showed off her assets quite beautifully.

"Of course it is. You wouldn't anyone to see you in those kiddie bathing suites of yours."

"Yes but isn't this a bit too much!!"

"Ok... then how bout this cute little number." She said holding up a cute halter top and belted bottom bikini. Its top is white and the bottom is black with a white belt around it (A/N: you can see it at www. its under Designer Swimwear from Ujena Swimwear and click Italian Belted bikini)

"Now that is more of my style, I'll take it." She said as she grabbed the outfit out of Tomoyo's hand.

They then went to the counter to pay for the dress and then left the store. The two girls were so engrossed in their conversation that Sakura did notice the person she was going to bump into.

"HOOEEE!!" she screeched as she bumped into something hard and landed butt first on the ground.

"Are you alright Miss. I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking at were I was going." The man held out his hand to help Sakura up.

Sakura POV

Tomoyo and I were talking about how we were going to spend our summer vacation when suddenly I hit something hard and fell butt first on the ground. Oh boy! I was so embarrassed. It never ceases to amaze me how much of a cluts I am.

"Are you alright Miss. I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking at were I was going." He said as I looked up I found myself staring at familiar, loving and beautiful eyes and for a moment that seemed like an eternity to me I was lost in them.

A/N: And this is where I end my first chapter… So how was it…? Was it ok… please tell me what you think of it and please review… Thanks for reading. (",)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers! I'm sorry to inform you that I will be discontinuing "Undying Love" and "When Cherry Blossoms Meet" for a while. I've been itching to rewrite it for a long time and now I've finally decided to do it. I really hope I can get the first chapters on both stories out soon. Thank you for all the support you've guys have given up until now. It's been very much appreciated.

With lots of love,

Mjangelsakura


End file.
